Droga do zatracenia
by Koliber
Summary: Kolejna po 'Dylemacie' miniaturka o Draco.


Kolejna miniaturka, znowu moja własna.

Bez dedykacji, bo nie wydaje mi się na tyle dobra, by komukolwiek ją dedykować.

Korektę zrobiła **Mania**, za co bardzo jej dziękuję.

/\/\/\ 

**Droga do zatracenia "**

Draco nie wiedział, co może ze sobą zrobić. Zbyt dużo czasu już upłynęło, a stanowczo zbyt mało pozostało, by udało mu się wypełnić rozkaz. Nie potrafił sprostać tym wymaganiom, po prostu nie umiał. I nie wiedział, czy tak naprawdę chce to zrobić. Miał tylko siedemnaście lat, był młody, miał całe życie przed sobą, prawda? Całe lata na odkrywanie świata, na rozkosze, na wszystko, czego zapragnął. Mógłby żyć tak, jakby nic się nie liczyło, nie oglądając się za siebie, zapominając o każdym poprzednim dniu i niecierpliwie czekając na kolejny. Czy chciał przekreślić swoje pragnienia, robiąc to, co jego ojciec i znajomi? Czy chciał przelewać krew i powoli zabijać siebie wraz z każdą ofiarą? Z jednej strony wiedział, że należy mu się możliwość dokonania zemsty. Przez sześć lat szkoły nie był traktowany tak, jak powinien. Oni wszyscy go nie doceniali. Ale nie był już tym głupim dzieciakiem, który wciąż szukał szansy na upokorzenie Pottera i gromadki naiwnych Gryfonów. Nie, teraz dobrze wiedział, że są rzeczy dużo gorsze niż wyzywanie i poniżanie innych. Miał dużo większe pojęcie o tym, jak może się na nich wszystkich odegrać, jak może pokazać na co go tak naprawdę stać. Wiedział gdzie, i jak, ugodzić, by ofiarę zabolało najbardziej.

Ale czy było warto? Gdy nie wiedział, co może jeszcze zrobić, żeby wypełnić plan, zaczynał żałować, że nie dane mu było wybrać własnej drogi. Kto wie, czy mając taką wiedzę, jak teraz, postąpił by tak samo. Kiedy czuł ból Mrocznego Znaku wypalonego na jego ręce, kiedy zdawał sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał ponownie patrzeć w te czerwone oczy i klęczeć przed Czarnym Panem, czuł się wykorzystany. Czasem zdawało mu się, że był marionetką w rękach szaleńca, który mógł dać mu wszystko, ale mógł mu też wszystko odebrać. Ale myśl o zaszczytach dodawała mu otuchy i sprawiała, że odzyskiwał wiarę w sens swoich wysiłków. A nienawiść do Pottera i Dumbledore'a dodatkowo napędzała jego działania.

/\/\/\

Zbrodnia nie popłaca, usłyszał kiedyś. Wtedy myślał że to brednie, że on może zrobić wszystko, że jego czysta krew i majątek rodziców daje mu prawo do popełnienia nawet najgorszych występków. Teraz gdy ojciec był w Azkabanie, wreszcie zrozumiał, że nie miał wtedy racji, że oni wszyscy są w błędzie, tylko tego nie zauważają. Na każdego czeka jakaś kara, którą otrzyma prędzej czy później. I nawet wielki Lucjusz Malfoy nie zdołał jej uniknąć. Nie pomogło mu nic, nawet Czarny Pan nie próbował wyciągnąć go z więzienia. Wszyscy tak zwani przyjaciele odwrócili się od niego, żeby nie narażać własnych głów. Draco wiedział, że z nim może być tak samo.

/\/\/\

W tej sytuacji kara mogła nadejść ze wszystkich stron. Nie było dobrego wyjścia, nie było drogi ucieczki. A przynajmniej Draco żadnej nie widział. Punkt odwrotu pozostawił dawno za sobą, albo może raczej nigdy go nie minął, bo nie dano mu szansy na własny wybór. Całe jego życie zostało z góry zaplanowane. Szkoła ukończona z najlepszymi wynikami spośród wszystkich uczniów, później znalezienie sobie odpowiedniej żony, założenie rodziny i ewentualnie praca w Ministerstwie, oczywiście na najwyższym możliwym stanowisku. W międzyczasie miał tępić brud - szlamy i mugoli, jednocześnie nie wzbudzając podejrzeń, żeby nie plamić dobrego imienia Malfoyów. Ale już na samym początku plan zawiódł. Szlamowata Granger okazała się od niego lepsza. Potter był bożyszczem tłumów i wielkim bohaterem. Koledzy z Domu okazali się głupsi, niż przypuszczał. Gdy przed dwoma laty Czarny Pan powrócił, Draco myślał, że wreszcie jego los się odmieni. Nie mógł się doczekać, gdy wreszcie otrzyma Mroczny Znak, gdy będzie mógł jeździć na akcje wraz z innymi śmierciożercami, gdy będzie mógł krzywdzić niegodnych korzystania z magii i zemścić się za te wszystkie poniżenia i porażki, których doświadczył. Ale, gdy to wszystko stało się możliwe, cały czar prysł. Gdy był młodszy wydawało mu się, że służba u Czarnego Pana to zupełnie coś innego, niż okazało się w rzeczywistości. Myślał tylko o zaszczytach, o uczuciu dumy, które wypełniało go, gdy widział swojego ojca. Myślał o białej masce i czarnym płaszczu, które powodowały u ludzi przerażenie. Ale zamiast euforii i satysfakcji, blade twarze umierających ludzi powodowały u niego jedynie obrzydzenie i wstręt do siebie. Mroczny Znak był tylko bolesnym dowodem jego bezsilności i głupoty, a nie czymś, z czego mógł być dumny.

Prawdą było, że dostał plan do wykonania, co było wielkim 'zaszczytem' dla nowo przyjętego członka Kręgu. Ale ten plan go przerósł. Musiał zrobić coś, czego nie potrafił. Musiał znaleźć sposób na umożliwienie innym śmierciożercom dostanie się do Hogwartu. Musiał zabić najpotężniejszego wroga Czarnego Pana, największego dyrektora Hogwartu – Albusa Dumbledore'a, tego starego głupca, Dropsa, jak często nazywały go dzieciaki ze Slytherinu. I nie miał innego wyjścia. Czarny Pan wyraźnie dał mu do zrozumienia, jakie konsekwencje

poniesie, jeśli mu się to nie uda. I jak na razie Draco był bliżej śmierci, niż uzyskania statusu największego ze śmierciożerców, którym kiedyś chciał być.

/\/\/\

Nie mógł się nikomu przyznać do swojego niepowodzenia. Bo przecież i tak nikt by go nie zrozumiał. Matka była zbyt załamana zadaniem i pobytem męża w Azkabanie, by móc choć przez chwilę pomyśleć racjonalnie i mu pomóc, wesprzeć go, znaleźć jakiekolwiek wyjście z

tej beznadziejnej sytuacji. Potrafiła jedynie rozpaczać nad jego losem i niepotrzebnie wylewać łzy. Ciotka Bellatrix również odpadała – gdyby tylko dowiedziała się o jego problemie, bez wahania zawiadomiłaby o wszystkim swojego pana i wówczas nie byłoby dla Dracona żadnego ratunku. Więzy krwi były niczym, ta fanatyczka zrobiłaby wszystko

by stanąć wyżej w Kręgu.

Tyle miesięcy upłynęło od czasu powierzenia mu tej misji, a jego starania nie przynosiły żadnych efektów. Do tej pory nie udało mu się chociaż częściowo naprawić tej przeklętej szafki. A czasu było coraz mniej. Wiedział, że zbliża się godzina prawdy. Wiedział, że koniec jest już blisko.

/\/\/\

Draco po raz kolejny siedział w toalecie Jęczącej Marty. Tylko tu mógł znaleźć odrobinę spokoju i wytchnienia. Tylko tu mógł być sam, z dala od swoich głupich towarzyszy, z dala od Pokoju Życzeń. Tylko tu mógł naprawdę płakać. I gdy napięcie było zbyt wysokie, udawał się do tego miejsca. Wiedział, że nikt już od dawna nie korzysta z tej toalety, a przyczyną była właśnie Marta. Jej jęki i zawodzenie potrafiły skutecznie odstraszyć każdego, kto tylko wszedł do pomieszczenia. Ale Draconowi to nie przeszkadzało. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jej obecność jest ceną, którą musiał płacić za odrobinę wspaniałej samotności. A zresztą, przekonał się, że Marta nie była taka zła, jak o niej mówiono. Za każdym razem gdy Draco poddawał się i zaczynał płakać z bezsilności, duch przychodził go pocieszać.

Oczywiście Marta nie wiedziała, dlaczego chłopak był w takim stanie załamania nerwowego. Ale wystarczał jej widok jego pięknej, smutnej twarzy, by przeszła jej ochota na zadawanie jakichkolwiek pytań. Samotność doskwierała jej bardziej od czasu, gdy Harry przestał odwiedzać jej toaletę. A jasnowłosy chłopiec był idealnym towarzyszem – mogła go pocieszać, rozmawiać z nim. Tyle jej wystarczało.

No i Draco nigdy nie narzekał na jej obecność. Sprawiało to Marcie wielką przyjemność i pochlebiało jej, że to właśnie ona była powierniczką przystojnego chłopca, a nie inne dzieciaki z jego Domu. Gdyby jeszcze tylko wiedziała, co tak naprawdę powodowało jego smutek. Ale nie chciał jej tego powiedzieć. Często powtarzał przez łzy, że nikt nie jest w stanie mu pomóc, że nie ma dla niego żadnego ratunku. Czasem wspominał coś o "NIM", który miał grozić mu śmiercią, jeśli szybko nie uda mu się czegoś zrobić. Wówczas Martę obejmowało przerażenie. Wiedziała, że nie może do tego dopuścić, ale dopóki nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego chłopak był tak załamany, nie mogła temu zaradzić. A ostatnio Draco coraz częściej pojawiał się w jej toalecie, coraz chudszy, bledszy, z podkrążonymi oczami. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej zrozpaczony. Teraz płakał już za każdym razem, gdy się u niej pojawiał. Czasem pochylał się nad zepsutą umywalką, czasem wpatrywał się we własne odbicie w lustrze, ale zawsze rozpaczał nad swoim losem.

/\/\/\

Gdyby tylko mógł komuś powiedzieć o tym, co ma zrobić. Gdyby ktoś go naprawdę zrozumiał. Ale nikogo takiego nie było. Nawet Snape, który kiedyś potrafił mu pomóc, teraz okazał się jego największym wrogiem. Draco wiedział, że Mistrz Eliksirów chce pozbawić go

chwały, że chce zniweczyć jego wysiłki, a przysięga którą złożył jego matce, tylko mu to ułatwiała. Chłopak już od dłuższego czasu podejrzewał, że Opiekun Domu nie chce mu pomóc, ale wykorzystać do własnych celów. Upewnił się o tym podczas rozmowy po Przyjęciu Bożonarodzeniowym. Snape próbował wedrzeć się do jego umysłu, ale naiwnie myślał, że Draco nie zna Oklumencji. Ale nie udało mu się. Wspaniała ciotka Bellatrix zadbała o to, by jej siostrzeniec potrafił się obronić przed ewentualnym atakiem ze strony Dumbledore'a czy Mistrza Eliksirów, którego zawsze podejrzewała o zdradę. A że chłopak

z każdym dniem miał coraz więcej do ukrycia, umiejętność blokowania cennych wspomnień okazała się bardzo przydatna. Nietoperz chciał dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o jego postępach, by móc o wszystkim donieść Czarnemu Panu, ale nie przewidział że napotka taką barierę.

Ten stary zdrajca od wielu lat robił z Dumbledore'a głupca. Wykorzystywał informacje, które Drops mu powierzał i o wszystkim informował swojego prawdziwego pana. A ten nienormalny staruch mu ufał! Naiwność pewnego dnia okaże się jego zgubą, myślał Draco.

Nawet nie przypuszczał, że może mieć rację.

/\/\/\

Był już początek maja, a on do tej pory nie osiągnął żadnych sukcesów. Szafka Zniknięć nadal nie działała, a koniec roku szkolnego zbliżał się nieuchronnie. Z każdym dniem był coraz bliżej dna i był pewien, że nie uda mu się już nic zdziałać. Musiał pogodzić się z porażką, choć jej cena była najwyższą z możliwych. Śmierć rodziców i w końcu jego. I dlatego coraz bardziej pogrążał się w rozpaczy. Nie chciał umierać, nie chciał cierpieć. Widział jak Czarny Pan traktuje tych, którzy nie wywiązali się ze swoich zadań. Widział na jakie cierpienie skazywał ich Pan, a oni się na to zgadzali. Ale tym razem nie będzie litości, nie będzie łaski i przebaczenia. Będzie tylko cierpienie i wreszcie ulga, ze koszmar nareszcie

się zakończył. Ale nim do tego dojdzie...

/\/\/\

Płakał. Naprawdę płakał. Jęcząca Marta próbowała wyciągnąć z niego przyczynę tych łez, ale on wiedział, że nie może jej nic powiedzieć. Naiwny duch myślał, że jest w stanie mu pomóc.

– Nikt nie może mi pomóc. Nie mogę tego zrobić... nie mogę... to nie działa... a jeśli szybko tego nie zrobię... on powiedział, że mnie zabije... – Draco dygotał na całym ciele. Z głową

pochyloną nad brudną umywalką starał nie spoglądać na swoje odbicie. Nie chciał na siebie patrzeć, nie zniósłby widoku bladej twarzy wykrzywionej w grymasie rozpaczy. Nie chciał patrzeć na kogoś, kto przegrał i stracił wszystko, przez jedną głupią decyzję. Wiedział

już, że Mroczny Znak jest przekleństwem. Nie dał mu szczęścia i pozbawił szans na jego zdobycie. Na zawsze pozostawił go w mroku i zgasił ostatni płomyczek nadziei. Zabijał powoli, tak żeby nie można było się w porę uratować. Nie dawał żadnego wyboru. Żadnego. Draco żałował swojej decyzji, ale było już za późno na jakąkolwiek zmianę. Był śmierciożercą i nikt nie mógł tego zmienić.

Mimo wszystko przełknął łzy i spojrzał w lustro. To co ujrzał wywołało u niego przerażenie i szok.

Momentalnie obrócił się w miejscu i wyciągnął różdżkę. Rzucił zaklęcie, ale błyskawica światła chybiła o parę cali. Udało mu się zablokować niewerbalne zaklęcie. Kolejna klątwa nie trafiła i metalowy kosz na śmieci wybuchnął z hukiem. Ale gdy Potter poślizgnął się na kałuży wody wylewającej się z rezerwuaru, w który przed chwilą sam zniszczył zaklęciem zwieracza nóg, Draco dobrze wiedział, co musi zrobić. Pełen złości i nienawiści do Gryfona uniósł różdżkę, i już prawie rzucił _Cruciatusa_, gdy nagle –

– _SECTUMSEMPRA!_ – zaklęcie Pottera ugodziło go z pełną mocą. Draco poczuł niewyobrażalny ból na twarzy i w klatce piersiowej. Z ran, które powstały na jego ciele, buchnęła krew. Chłopak zachwiał się na nogach i upadł na mokrą posadzkę, upuszczając swoją różdżkę.

Czuł, jak ciepła krew wypływa z jego ciała i moczy mu ubranie. Jego dłonie chaotycznie błądziły po klatce piersiowej, całej pokrytej otwartymi ranami. Zaczął dygotać, a przed oczami miał szkarłatne plamy. Wiedział, że koniec jest już blisko, czuł że zaraz się wykrwawi, umrze i wreszcie będzie wolny. Nim stracił przytomność pomyślał jeszcze o matce, która była w domu i martwiła się o jego zadanie. Za chwilę jej zmartwienia się skończą. Za chwilę, to wszystko się skończy.

Draco ostatni raz pomyślał o śmierci i odczuł wyraźną ulgę.

Wiedział, że to już koniec.

Zemdlał.

" Tytuł miniaturki jest również tytułem filmu z Tomem Hanksem w roli głównej.


End file.
